


[Podfic] Messy

by Jinxy



Series: Podfics of blacktofade's Kinks Ahoy Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:11:47] | Podfic of blacktofade's <strong><i>Messy</i></strong>.</p><p>As soft as Stiles appears, he’s surprisingly firm beneath Lydia’s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Messy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Messy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736142) by [blacktofade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b31ic8ri7qf1inb/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Messy.mp3) [11MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x3jl8baaqhe4mla/01_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Messy.m4b) [6MB]

_Length: 11:47_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [**blacktofade**](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/) for permission to record! I have been working through some bigger projects, and soon will be posting quite a few audiofics of her works which I am excited to share with everyone. I will be posting a podfic of blacktofade's fic [ Knot the Average Alpha](872283) later this week. Check back  _or_  subscribe if you are interested:)
> 
> ♥ ☠ ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
